Scheduling techniques are used to schedule applications in a computing environment such that the resources of the environment are efficiently utilized. One type of scheduling technique is a backfill scheduling technique, which allows applications to run out of order as long as they do not affect the start time of an application already scheduled to execute. In particular, backfill scheduling techniques determine when a free set of processors will be available at a future time and schedule applications to be executed at that time.
Backfill scheduling techniques have progressed over the years to become more efficient. However, further enhancements are still desired. For example, a need exists for a backfill scheduling capability that considers the data of the applications in scheduling those applications.